Падме Амидала
|Дата рождения=46 ДБЯ }} |Дата смерти=19 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Полис-Масса |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,65 м |Цвет волос=Тёмно-каштановые |Цвет глаз=Карие |Эпоха=Становление Империи |Принадлежность=*Семья НаберриЗвёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас *Движение помощи беженцам *Королевский дом Набу *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Делегация 2000 *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат }} 'Падме Амидала''' ( ) — человек, женщина, урождённая Падме НаберриStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel), известная как Её Королевское Величество, Королева Набу с 32 ДБЯ до 25 ДБЯ, Её Превосходительство, сенатор Падме Амидала с Набу с 25 ДБЯ сенатор от сектора Чоммелл. Дочь Руви и Джобал Наберри, сестра Солы Наберри.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Была тайной женой Энакина Скайуокера. У них родилось двое детей: Люк и Лея, две самые значимые фигуры галактической истории. Она также была бабушкой Джейсена, Джейны и Энакина Соло и Бена Скайуокера, прабабушкой Аланы, дочери Джейсена, и предком Кола и Кейда Скайуокеров. Как Королева Набу, отстаивала права и свободы местных жителей, что сделало её самым уважаемым политиком в Галактике. Несмотря на относительно короткую жизнь, она сыграла важную роль в политических событиях в преддверии Войн клонов (Амидала и другие сенаторы были ответственными за создание Альянса повстанцев). Настойчивая и упорная в достижении своих целей, обладающая гордой и страстной натурой, не по годам глубоким и мудрым умом, Падме Амидала всю свою жизнь посвятила служению народу Набу. Исполняя священный долг королевы, она уверенно вела свою планету через все многочисленные испытания и трудности. Во времена, когда планета оказывалась на грани войны, занимая также и пост Сенатора Республики, она всегда пыталась руководствоваться здравым рассудком и трезвым взглядом на ситуацию. Падме и некоторые сенаторы стали основоположниками Повстанческого Альянса. Биография Ранние годы (46 ДБЯ - 32 ДБЯ) thumb|Принцесса Амидала В возрасте от 12 до 20 лет все граждане Набу должны обязательно отдавать свой долг общественной службе. Избранная Королевой в 14 лет, Падме уже к этому времени сумела добиться того, чего некоторые из ее сограждан не смогли осуществить в течение всей своей жизни. Росла она в маленькой горной деревушке, где с самого рождения ее готовили к высшему предназначению. Ее родители прививали детям высокие моральные принципы, такие как самопожертвование и забота о социально слабых. Когда Падме была еще совсем юной, ее семья переехала в Тид. Падме обучалась в лучших школах планеты, проводя каникулы в Озерном краю планеты Набу. К 7 годам она уже была членом Движения помощи беженцам, организации, в которой давно состоял ее отец. Она принимала участие в одной из миссий Движения за планету Шадда-Би-Боран, где предполагалось провести операцию по переселению всех обитателей планеты куда-нибудь в другое место, поскольку в самое ближайшее время звезда этой системы должна была взорваться. К сожалению, многие из беженцев, включая очень одарённого ребенка по имени На-ки-тула, не смогли приспособиться к жизни вне родной планеты и погибли. Падме поняла, что политики могут сделать больше. Спустя некоторое время Падме получила должность Законодателя по делам Ученичества, где она встретила молодого человека по имени Пало. За этим последовали невинные отношения, но их пути разошлись, когда Пало стал художником, а Падме продолжила путь политика. Она никогда не забывала свое наследие и прошлое, и даже после того, как достигла вершины, Амидала поддерживала деревенскую традицию росписи ногтей на больших пальцах в чистый белый цвет — малый, но примечательный знак ее принадлежности к семье.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Возвышение Амидалы было стремительным, она стала Законодателем в одиннадцать. В это время она впервые встретила Силью Шессон, своего наставника. Они увидятся снова уже как сенаторы, разделив единые взгляды. . Она продолжила службу в Сенате в качестве советника, одновременно получив церемониальный дворцовый статус Принцессы Тида. Начав служить при дворе, в соответствии с традицией, принцесса Падме стала носить так называемое «государственное имя» — Амидала. Но во время опасностей снова становилась Падме Наберри''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Она стала магнитом для тех, кто был не согласен с правлением Короля Веруны. Король Веруна занимал Трон планеты Набу в течение 13 лет, но вскрывшиеся связи с теневыми политиканами внешнего мира подорвали доверие народа к его правлению. В результате он вынужден был добровольно отречься от трона. Амидала и один из губернаторов планеты по имени Сио Биббл были выдвинуты кандидатами на выборах нового монарха. У Амидалы начались отношения с Яном Лаго, молодым сыном главного канцлера Веруны. Обе семьи были против союза, но все закончилось разрывом по инициативе Амидалы, когда Веруна отказался от трона. Амидала, по крупицам собирая вокруг себя сторонников реформ, разъезжала по всей планете с предвыборными речами и в конце концов одержала над своим соперником убедительную победу. Вне себя от горя, Ян покинул Набу в день коронации Амидалы, и больше они никогда не встречались.A Summer's Dream. Хоть она и была необыкновенно талантлива, Падме не была самой молодой когда-либо избранной королевой Набу.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' В облике Королевы Амидалы она казалась царственной и строгой, но Падме была упорна и сострадательна. Новый глава Королевской Службы Безопасности капитан Куарш Панака настоял на том, чтобы Амидала прошла обучение способам самозащиты и владению оружием. А для обеспечения еще более надежной безопасности королевы он ввел проверенный временем хитрый способ: в качестве телохранителей и одновременно приманки для злоумышленников использовать двойников королевы.. Это были молодые девушки одинакового возраста и поразительно на нее похожие. Это были пять служанок Амидалы: Эритае, Сабе, Яйне, Рабе и Саше, когда она стала Сенатором ими были Дорме, Корде, Версе, Мотие и Элле. Они стали ее ближайшими подругами и прошли специальное обучение, чтобы в минуты опасности они с успехом могли заменить собой свою госпожу. Королева (32 ДБЯ-25 ДБЯ) Вторжение на Набу thumb|left|Королева Амидала В то время как Королева Амидала была правителем Набу, она имела большой штат советников и помощников, которые занимались ежедневными делами. Сио Библ, например, был губернатором Набу. Рик Олие был пилотом Королевской Яхты и лидером эскадрильи «Браво». Не прошло и пяти месяцев правления Амидалы, как Торговая Федерация установила блокаду планеты Набу. Протестуя против решения Галактического Сената облагать налогом пользователей торговых маршрутов галактики, вице-король Торговой Федерации Нут Ганрей объявил блокаду родному миру Амидалы. Набу с немногочисленными собственными ресурсами полагалась на импорт, и блокада служила идеальным примером уверенности Республики относительно торговли. Несмотря на то что Амидала не могла понять истинных причин, почему это алчное государство-конгломерат избрало своей жертвой именно ее планету, она, тем не менее, попыталась уладить конфликт, не прибегая к насилию. Вице-король, тайно следуя распоряжениям Дарта Сидиуса, не стал прибегать к дипломатии и приказал войскам убить послов Республики, которых тайно отправил Верховный канцлер Валорум. К сожалению для Ганрея, эти послы были джедаями, и вскоре после их спасения Ганрей приказал оборвать все системы коммуникаций Набу и развернуть отряды вторжения. Амидала противостояла войне на ее планете, но Федерация захватывала и более защищенные территории. Когда Федерация взяла Тид, Амидала была захвачена во дворце, но в облике служанки; двойник Сабе приняла образ Королевы на это время. В течение осады Торговой Федерацией Набу, коварный неймоидианин пробовал вынудить Амидалу подписать соглашение, которое узаконило бы вторжение. Действуя по инструкции, Сабе отказалась подписать соглашение, и она вместе со свитой была приговорена к пребыванию в лагере для военнопленных. По пути Амидала и ее свита, состоящая из ложной Амидалы, ее служанки, губернатора Сио Биббла и капитана Панаки были освобождены мастером-джедаем Квай-Гоном Джинном, его падаваном Оби-Ваном Кеноби и гунганом по имени Джа-Джа Бинкс. thumb|150px|Юный [[Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала]]С тяжёлым сердцем оставляя своих людей, Амидала через Сабе приняла предложение джедаев сопроводить ее на Корусант, чтобы она выступила с просьбой перед Сенатом с помощью представителя Набу, сенатора Палпатина, оставив Биббла и двух служанок на Набу. Королевский корабль прорвался через блокаду и избежал полного разрушения благодаря дроиду R2-D2, которого Амидала за это вознаградила. Однако крейсеру был нанесен существенный ущерб, и они вынуждены были приземлиться на отдаленной планете Татуин. Замаскированная под служанку Падме сопровождала Джинна, Бинкса и Р2-Д2 в маленький город Мос Эспа. Именно там она встретила раба Энакина Скайуокера. Так зародились отношения, длившиеся всю ее жизнь. Энакин предложил принять участие в гонках Бунта-Ив, выиграть достаточно денег, чтобы приобрести новые части для перелета на Корусант. Хотя Энакин и нравился ей, Падме сомневалась относительно правильности решения Джинна в том, что он отдает судьбу ее планеты в руки маленького мальчика. Она пересмотрела свои взгляды, когда Энакин победил. Битва за Тид thumb|Королева Амидала обращается к Сенату По прибытии на Корусант Амидала снова играла роль королевы. Готовя ее к выступлению перед Сенатом, Палпатин предупредил Падме о реальных силах, управляющих Республикой, что было доказано, когда у Амидалы не получилось добиться немедленной помощи для ее людей. Сенат отказался выдать санкцию на активные действия. В этот драматический момент королева продемонстрировала истинный масштаб своего бойцовского характера. Если те, у кого в руках власть и сила, не трудятся оказать ей помощь, она сама добьется освобождения своего порабощенного народа — таково было ее непоколебимое решение. На Корусанте Амидала узнала о неэффективности галактической политики, наблюдая, как Торговая Федерация, политически маневрируя, ставила в безвыходное положение ее просьбу. Следуя совету сенатора Палпатина, Амидала выразила Вотум недоверия Верховному канцлеру Валоруму. После этого Амидала решила вернуться на Набу. Вскоре сам Палпатин был выдвинут на пост канцлера и в конечном счете выиграл выборы. В пути к Набу Амидала заинтересовалась Бинксом, которого привез Квай-Гон Джинн, и запланировала объединиться с аборигенами гунганами, с которыми у Набу были несколько напряжённые отношения в прошлом. Не найдя гунганов в городе, Бинкс повел их в секретное место. Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Появившись перед их лидером Боссом Нассом, Амидала (фактически Сабе) убеждала объединиться для того, чтобы выгнать Торговую Федерацию с планеты. Видя, что эта попытка провалилась, Падме решила в знак доверия раскрыть свою личность. Насс согласился, и две враждующие культуры быстро положили конец спору, чтобы сконцентрироваться на больших проблемах: освобождении Набу. Падме представила сформулированный план, который состоял из проникновения мобильной группой в королевский дворец и захват вице-короля, в то время как Великая Армия Гунганов вела бои на земле, отвлекая армию дроидов. Мужество и выдержка под огнем врага, когда королева плечом к плечу с рыцарями Ордена джедаев Квай-Гон Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а также совсем юным Энакином Скайуокером сражалась с вооруженными до зубов врагами, привели к поражению сил вице-короля Неймодии Нуте Ганрея. Хотя план в конечном счете сработал (главным образом благодаря переодетой Сабе и Энакину, разрушившему Станцию управления дроидами), не обошлось и без потерь — Квай-Гон Джинн был убит Дартом Молом, которого послали, чтобы помочь Неймодианцам на Набу. Трусливый неймоидианин понес поражение, армия капитулировала и свобода вернулась на Набу. На ликующих улицах Тида, во время празднования победы сплошь покрытых конфетти и разноцветными лентами серпантина, Амидала, конечно же, была самым важным гостем. Там же присутствовал Верховный канцлер Палпатин и Совет джедаев. После Парада Падме была приглашена на встречу с Мастером Йодой, который попросил ее хранить в тайне появление ситов. Народ, возглавляемый своим канцлером Палпатином, стал, наконец, свободным, и всем казалось, что планету Набу ждет светлое будущее. В 24 ДБЯ подошёл к концу второй срок Амидалы в качестве Королевы. Хотя некоторые набуанцы предлагали исправить конституцию, чтобы позволить ей служить третий срок, она отказалась, сказав, что «популярное правление — не демократия». После этого Амидала передала трон ее избранному преемнику, Королеве Джамиллии. Сенатор (25 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|[[Сенатор Падме Амидала]] Хотя Амидала планировала удалиться, чтобы завести свою семью, какую уже имела ее сестра Сола, ее преемница, королева Джамилия, попросила Падме принять должность Сенатора, и та была назначена представителем Набу в Галактическом Сенате, становясь Галактическим Сенатором от 36-ой региональной космической Системы. Действительно, из-за огромной поддержки на Набу, Амидале предоставляли все привилегии, обычно полагающиеся только избранному монарху, включая отличительное металлическое покрытие из хрома на всех ее звездных крейсерах. Даже учитывая смену карьеры, она сохранила сложный покрой одежд и постоянно меняющийся гардероб. Возможно, причиной таких ухищрений с внешним видом являлась постоянная опасность покушения на жизнь Амидалы. Известно, что госпожа Падме активно использовала двойников из числа своих приближённых, и часто меняющиеся невероятные костюмы в сочетании с густым макияжем сглаживал внешнее различие между ней и двойниками, а также в какой-то степени шокировал зрителей-слушателей, отвлекая от пристального разглядывания. В любом случае, это сослужило ей хорошую службу — когда на неё было совершено покушение по прибытии на столичную планету, вместо неё погибла Корде, девушка из свиты. Амидала была назначена в Сенат в тот же год, что и сенатор Раш Кловис. Они стали довольно близки, однако Амидала резко разорвала их отношения, почувствовав, что было бы непрофессионально продолжать их. Кловис воспринял это очень тяжело, что привело к тому, что они избегали любых контактов. Хотя она предпочитала оставаться на Набу, находясь в столице, Падме жила в маленькой квартире в пентхаусе Сенатского Комплекса. Хотя интерьер был скромен в размере и обстановке по сравнению с другими сенаторскими апартаментами, большая веранда квартиры могла похвастаться частной посадочной площадкой и большим числом роскошных экспонатов Набу.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Свободное от исполнения обязанностей на столичной планете время она проводила с семьей в собственном доме в городе Тиде. Сенатора Амидалу тревожили проблемы, связанные с Конфедерацией Независимых Систем. Дуку, Граф Серенно, и его сторонники, проводя политику раскола, открыто обвиняли власти Республики в коррупции, и Падме, с пониманием относясь к их доводам, в то же время не желала жертвовать системой правления, которая выдержала проверку временем в течение тысяч поколений. Вскоре она была одним из лидеров фракции, противоборствующей созданию армии, чтобы подавить растущее движение Сепаратистов. Она верила, что насилие взамен породит только насилие. Падме Амидала была также назначена Верховным Канцлером в Комитет Лоялистов, немногочисленную группу Сенаторов, которые должны были действовать как советники Канцлера во время Кризиса Сепаратистов. Она также была в команде дипломатов Республики, которые попытались договориться о мире с Сепаратистами, и подозревала Графа Дуку, лидера Сепаратистов, что именно он стоял за террористическими нападениями, которые мешали переговорам. Покушения на жизнь thumb|Амидала, замаскированная под пилота во время прибытия на Корусант Незадолго перед битвой на Джеонозисе Падме вернулась на Корусант, чтобы подать свой голос против принятия Акта о создании армии, задачей которой должна была стать защита от действий сепаратистов. Она чувствовала, что это означает не что иное, как объявление войны. Но едва Падме Амидала прибыла на планету, её крейсер был взорван наёмницей-клоудиткой Зам Вессел. В результате покушения погибла её телохранительница-двойник Корде. Час спустя Амидала появилась в Сенате, сорвала сообщение о своей смерти и открыто раскритиковала своих врагов, так же как сторонников создания Военного Акта. После краткой конференции с Верховным канцлером Палпатином, представителями Комитета лоялистов и многочисленными членами Совета джедаев (включая Йоду и Мейса Винду), было решено поместить Амидалу под защиту джедаев. Некоторые подозревали, что преступниками были недовольные шахтёры с лун Набу, но Амидала полагала, что за нападением стоял Граф Дуку, хотя джедаи верили, что выходец из Ордена не мог убить. По правде говоря, это был старый враг — Нут Ганрей, который стоял за «охотников за головами», нанятых убить юного сенатора с Набу, хотя это будет раскрыто позднее. Амидала снова встретилась с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и его учеником, Энакином Скайуокером, которого она не видела почти десять лет. По заказу Джанго Фетта Зам Уэселл сделала вторую попытку убийства, послав в спальню Падме ядовитых клоухонов, которых уничтожил вовремя прибывший Скайуокер. Это лишь показало, в какой серьезной опасности была Амидала. После второго покушения на её жизнь она вернулась на Набу под защитой падавана Ордена джедаев Энакина Скайуокера, в то время как Кеноби расследовал нападения на неё. Поскольку голосование по Акту о создании Армии быстро приближалось, раздражённая Амидала должна была, в соответствии с правительственным распоряжением от Канцлера Палпатина, возвращаться на Набу. Замаскированная под беженца из системы Тысячи Лун, Амидала и Скайуокер путешествовали с огромной осторожностью на фрахтовщике до Набу. Во время поездки они обсуждали жертву матери Энакина, разрешившую ему уехать, чтобы учиться на джедая. В надежде ободрить Скауокера и не зная, что она сделает то же самое для своих детей, Падме сказала: «''Это — то, что каждый родитель хочет для своего ребенка: знать, что ему дали шанс на лучшую жизнь''.» Поддерживать иллюзию, что сенатор была все ещё в столице, остались капитан Тайфо и служанка Дорме, действующая как приманка. После встречи с королевой Джамиллией, а также после обеда со своей семьей, Падме и Энакин нашли убежище в Озёрном Краю в Варыкино, в фамильном особняке Амидалы, где эти двое начали влюбляться друг в друга. Это были запретные отношения, любовь, которая не имела права на существование. С Энакином она познакомилась давно, тогда мальчику было всего 9 лет и он испытывал к ней горячее чувство детской влюбленности. Теперь Энакин вырос и стал мужчиной, и Падме не знала, как вести себя перед лицом столь явного интереса к собственной особе. В моменты тихого одиночества на прекрасных пейзажах Озерного Края Набу, Энакин и Падме разжигали нежную дружбу, которая была прервана десять лет назад, и превращающуюся в любовь. Энакин не мог вступить в романтичные отношения согласно Кодексу джедаев, а Падме должна была сосредоточиться на своей карьере. Несмотря на их сильные чувства, именно Падме оставалась реалистом, отказывая Энакину. Но поскольку теперь необходимость соблюдать дистанцию перед Скайуокером, как это было во времена её правления, отпала, Падме не смогла устоять и сама влюбилась без памяти. Возвращение на Татуин Любовь Энакина к Падме не была единственным, что беспокоило его. Он страдал от ужасных кошмаров о том, что его мать в опасности. Когда он больше не смог это переносить, Энакин в сопровождении Падме возвратился на Татуин, чтобы найти Шми Скайуокер. На Татуине они узнают, что пока Энакин отсутствовал, Шми вышла замуж за фермера по имени Клигг Ларс. Ларс сообщил Энакину печальную новость, что его жена была похищена таскенами, и что после очередных неудачных поисков надежды не осталось. Тем не менее Скайуокер отправился искать Шми, оставив Падме на попечении семейства Ларсов. В это время она познакомилась со сводным братом Энакина Оуэном Ларсом и его подругой Беру Вайтсан, парой, которая в конечном счете станет приёмными родителями её сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. Энакин действительно нашел свою умирающую мать, и в порыве ярости набросился на Тускенов, которые мучили её. Когда он возвратился к Падме, он с раскаянием признался в своих действиях. Несмотря на потрясение, она поняла его печаль и его вину. Пытаясь успокоить его, она напомнила Энакину, что он всего лишь человек. Падме видела раненого, рыдающего юношу, и позволила состраданию вести её сердце. Во время похорон Шми, R2-D2 передал Падме сообщение, полученное от Оби-Вана Кеноби. После прощания с семьей Ларсов, они просмотрели сообщение и обнаружили, что Оби-Ван был захвачен дройдеками на планете Джеонозис. Сообщение также показало, что граф Дуку причастен к попытке убийства Амидалы; и что граф, очевидно, делал это, чтобы давний враг Падме — Нут Ганрей, вице-король Торговой Федерации — официально присоединился к Сепаратистскому движению. Согласно распоряжению Мейса Винду, Энакин должен был оставаться с Сенатором. Падме решила, что если Энакин должен защищать её, он должен следовать за ней на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти магистра Оби-Вана. Битва на Джеонозисе thumb|Во время битвы на [[Джеонозис|Джеонозисе|150px]] Падме надеялась использовать свои дипломатические навыки, чтобы вести переговоры с Сепаратистами. Но прибыв на Джеонозис, Скайуокер и Амидала преследовались на фабрике дроидов, где Падме без сомнения была бы убита, если бы R2-D2 не вмешался. Она и Энакин были захвачены джеонозианцами и предстали перед Погглем Меньшим. Их отправили под суд за шпионаж, где Амидала и Энакин были приговорены к казни. Перед подавляющей очевидностью своей смерти, на арене Петранаки Падме наконец-то призналась в своих чувствах к Энакину, подтвердив слова поцелуем. Они были помещены на арену казни рядом с Оби-Ваном, и три смертельно опасных животных были спущены на них, к большому восхищению джеонозианских зрителей. Падме смогла расстегнуть наручники и вскарабкаться на вершину столба, заставив Кеноби заметить: "Она-то на высоте!". Однако она была ранена — нексу оставил на спине у девушки кровавые порезы от когтей, но она смогла вырубить зверя и присоединиться к Энакину в попытке сбежать с арены. Казнь была закончена с прибытием подкрепления джедаев, и затем началось первое сражение в истории Войн Клонов. Несмотря на её первоначальные возражения против армии Республики, Падме, тем не менее, сражалась рядом с недавно созданными клонами против дроидов Сепаратистов, оказавшись более полезной в бою, чем этого можно было ждать от политического деятеля. После того как джедаи и Падме разделились, она выпала из транспортника, но сумела собрать команду клонов и догнать джедаев, прибыв в ангар как раз после битвы, и оказав помощь раненому Энакину. Дуку сумел сбежать, однако сражение было выиграно, став началом Войн Клонов. Свадьба Сразу после Битвы на Джеонозисе, Амидала была переправлена в Храм Джедаев вместе с ранеными Кеноби и Скайуокером. До того, как целители в Храме смогли вылечить её раны, она ворвалась в Зал Целителей, требуя встречи с Энакином. Главный целитель Вокара Че убеждала её позволить целителям вылечить её или покинуть Храм. Так как она продолжала настаивать, раненый Кеноби вышел из комнаты и попросил её уйти. Вечером, вернувшись в апартаменты на Корусанте, она удивилась, увидев в гостях Кеноби. Он был послан Мастером Йодой потребовать объяснений об их отношениях со Скайуокером. Кеноби попросил Падме держаться подальше от дел Ордена. Амидала солгала, сказав, что согласна. Она попросила дать ей самой закончить отношения, а также разрешить Скайуокеру сопровождать её на Набу.The Clone Wars: Wild Space После Сражения на Джеонозисе, Энакин сопровождал Падме Амидалу на Набу. В Варикино, на том же самом месте, где родилась их любовь, эти двое были обвенчаны в церемонии, засвидетельствованной только C-3PO и R2-D2, которую вёл Максирон Аголерга, служитель Братства Знаний. С этого момента её также называли Падме Наберри Скайуокер или Падме Амидала Скайуокер, хотя она никогда публично не использовала это имя. Это спокойное выражение любви предшествовало одному из самых тёмных моментов, который перевернёт жизнь Амидалы и Галактики в целом. Единственным свидетельством их свадьбы был официальный свиток, включавший их имена, которые Аголерга поместил в Архив Братства. Однако бывший начальник охраны Амидалы, Капитан Панака, узнал о свадьбе и рассказал об этом Палпатину, который использовал это открытие в ближайшие годы.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) Амидала продолжала искренне служить Сенату, хотя она часто отвлекалась растущей карьерой её тайного мужа. Энакин становился героем войны, известным по всей Республике, и в то время как граждане восхищались его деяниями, она глубоко волновалась за его безопасность. Несколько мгновений, которые они могли провести вместе, были слишком кратки. Война была сконцентрирована на Внешнем Кольце, вдали от Корусанта, и Падме почти не видела Энакина. С началом войны её слова о дипломатии и сдержанности были заглушены громом выстрелов. Она много раз становилась целью наемных убийц (из-за личной неприязни Нута Ганрея), вынуждавших её оставаться в мирной столице. Она редко видела своего тайного мужа, который был постоянно на передовой, продвигаясь с солдатами-клонами Оби-Вана Кеноби. Амидала поддерживала тайную связь с мужем, и, хотя она была взволнована его действиями, она также боялась за его безопасность. Star Wars: Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3 thumb|left|207px|Падме на Илуме В течение четырех месяцев, Амидала путешествовала с мастером-джедаем Йодой на борту её яхты Нубиан, когда древний джедай ощутил волнение в Силе, прибывшее с планеты Илум. Несмотря на протесты Капитана Тайфо, она сопровождала Йоду и помогла в спасении джедая Луминары Ундули и ее падавана Баррисс Оффи, после борьбы против трех дроидов-хамелеонов, с некоторой помощью R2 и C-3PO. Во время Войны Клонов Сенатор Амидала стала источником дипломатии в распадающейся Республике. Один из примеров этого был во время Осады Внешних территорий, где она и капитан Тайфо путешествовали на планету Бри’ал, чтобы убедить местное население присоединиться к Республике. Но так получилось, что она потерпела бы неудачу, если бы не несчастный C-3PO, неуклюжий, случайно буквально сокрушивший целый контингент лже-клонов, которые попытались убить Сенатора и Президента планеты, Вуула, тогда Бри’ал не вступил бы в Войну Клонов."Another Fine Mess" Веря в то, что она не могла просто сидеть, позволяя другим защищать Свободу Республики, Амидала вместе с Шелтай Ритрак доказала, что сенатор Безз Дрекскс симпатизирует сепаратистам.Spy Girls Во время Войн Клонов, Амидалу многие невзлюбили, считая ответственной за то, что она начала войну, незаконно прибыв на Джеонозис. В 20 ДБЯ, Амидала вместе со Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном и еще одним джедаем Сири Тачи направились на планету Джениан, где был дешифровщик кодов сеператистов, изобретенный Талесаном Фраем, которого Сири и Оби-Ван встретили десять лет назад. Талесан основал прибыльный бизнес на Джениане, мире, остававшимся нейтральным во время войны. После того, как Талесана убедили отдать устройство Республике, они были атакованы охотником за головами Магасом.Secrets of the Jedi Талесан сопровождал джедаев и Амидалу к Ажуру, где Республику атаковали силы сепаратистов. Сири и Амидала взяли истребитель, чтобы лететь после Магаса, в то время как Оби-Ван, Скайуокер, и Талесан отбили нападение во главе с Магасом (работавшим на Корпоративный Союз). После того, как Мадаса догнали, Амидала была оставлена, чтобы лететь на корабле самостоятельно, Сири прыгнула на истребитель Магаса. В конце, Падме и джедаи одержали победу, но Сири Тачи была смертельно ранена, и умерла. Порознь со Скайуокером Несколькими месяцами позже, на Корусанте, Падме наслаждалась кратким воссоединением с мужем в глубинах планеты-города. Скайуокер почувствовал кого-то, следующего за ним и предположил, что она хочет его атаковать. Он толкнул ее в темный переулок и включил меч до того, как понял кто перед ним. Они поцеловались, но рядом с прохожими и Амидала юркнула назад. Разозленный Скайуокер, обвинил ее в том, что она пытается спрятать их любовь. Она объяснила, что даже на нижних, темных уровнях она будет любить его, на что он заметил, что ей идет темный цвет. Они снова поцеловались, но были прерваны криками С-3ПО, который искал хозяйку. Когда Скайуокер заметил, что дроид изменился, Амидала сказала, что заменила обшивку на золотистую. Энакин был отозван Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Это было той ночью, когда Энакин стал Рыцарем Ордена джедаев. Вскоре Падме получила его отрезанную падаванскую косичку, поместив ее рядом с подвеской, сделанную Энакином для нее ранее. Она послала Р2-Д2 с записью того, что она дарит астромеха Скайуокеру. Позже во время краткосрочного отпуска Энакина (предоставленного Советом Ордена из-за службы во Внешнем Кольце) Падме была с ним на Набу. Это было не долго, так как Оби-Ван обратился к прежнему падавану за помощью в поимке Асажж Вентресс, одной из учениц графа Дуку. Энакин, веря, что тот сам может убить темного джедая, был обижен, но Падме убедила его помочь мастеру.Star Wars: Obsession 2 В какой-то момент, когда он уже получил шрам, Энакин приезжал на Набу, чтобы побыть с Падме, где они провели ночь вместе. . Это было последний раз, когда Падме видела мужа до его приезда в столицу. Миссия на Зигулу Война продолжилась, и Амидала стала членом Комитета Безопасности, тесно работая с Сенатором с Алдераана Бэйлом Органа. Когда атаке террористов подвергся Корусант и был серьезно ранен ее друг Кеноби, Верховный Канцлер Палпатин провез сенаторов на аэроспидере над местами атак, чтобы показать им разрушения, во-первых, и побудить их к тому, чтобы они подстегнули Комитет увеличить число патрулей безопасности на планетах Республики. Подобные эмоции укрепили связь между Амидалой и Органа, и когда алдераанец получил сообщение из тайной сети Друзья Республики, относительно атаки Ордена Джедаев Ситами, он передал информацию Амидале, которая передала ее Кеноби. Хотя Органа настоял, что нужно что-то сделать, чтобы защитить джедаев, Кеноби проигнорировал его идеи, дав сенатору информацию как с ним связаться, вернулся в Храм. Когда Органа получил второе сообщение, содержащую детальную информацию о том, как шаг за шагом достичь планеты Ситов Зигула, он и Кеноби отправились на миссию, чтобы найти опасность, скрывающуюся там. Органа и Кеноби уехали ненавидя друг друга, после этого, гранд-мастер Йода навестил Амидалу в ее аппартаментах, очувствовав мощный сигнал в Силе, и попросил о помощи. Объясняя, что присутствие Тьмы на Зигуле было слишком сиотным для любого джедая, чтобы выдержать, Йода попросил Амидалу самой подобрать их, задание, которое Сенатор немедленно приняла. Она отправилась с капитаном Корбелом на своей яхте тем же вечером и благополучно спасла Органа и Кеноби, а все артефакты ситов, присутствующие на планете, были уничтожены.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Контакт с хаттами В то время как Энакин и его новый падаван Асока Тано искали сына Джаббы, Ротту на планете Тет, Амидала отправилась с дядей Джаббы Зиро в его дворец на Корусанте. Она хотела склонить его на сторону джедаев и добиться возможности встретиться лично с Джаббой, который ошибочно полагал, что Республика организовала похищение Ротта и впоследствии его казнила. К сожалению, Зиро не был заинтересован в её словах, и Падме выгнали из его тронного зала. Тем не менее как всегда находчивый Сенатор отправилась в её IG-подразделение охраны и подслушала разговор Зиро с самим графом Дуку.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film Слушая этот разговор, Амидала поняла, что Зиро был в союзе с сепаратистами в обмен на то, что он станет правителем клана хаттов, и для этого он придумал сложную схему с похищением сына Джаббы, создал иллюзию причастности джедаев к его убийству, что вынудило бы Джаббу мстить - действие, которое, конечно, привело бы к его смерти, оставив Зиро единственным правителем хаттов. К сожалению, Амидала была раскрыта, когда подслушивала, и заперта с графом Дуку, предположившим, что Зиро хочет получить награду за ее голову, обещанную Нутом Ганреем. В момент задержания боевые дроиды конфисковали у Амидалы комлинк и бластер, но та перехитрила их и обманом активировала комлинк как раз тогда, когда 3PO пытался связаться с ней. Она быстро рассказала о своём тяжёлом положении прежде чем дроид разбил устройство. Из-за этого Зиро собирался избавиться от неё, но в последний момент 3PO привёл отряд Гвардии Корусанта, чтобы спасти её. Они уничтожили всех дроидов-охранников и захватили Зиро. Амидала связалась с Джаббой, когда он собирался казнить Энакина и Асоку, обвинив их в похищении Ротта. Однако Амидала вынудила Зиро признаться в предательстве Джаббе, который обещал быстрое наказание взамен. Со спасёнными Энакином и Асокой Амидала провела переговоры насчёт союза между Республикой и хаттами, что позволило Республике использовать неизвестные хаттские гиперпространственные пути – преимущество, которого не было у сепаратистов. Благодаря усилиям представителя Бинкса, Амидала получила в своё распоряжение информацию, позволяющую держать ее в курсе безопасности своего мужа. Однако, цена получения такой информации такова, что Амидала должна была появиться на шоу HoloNet с родианцем, который приступил к противостоянию с ней о пиратской активности на его родную планету Rodia. Испуганная, Амидала позже довела этот вопрос до сведения канцлера Палпатина, который, зарегистрировав родианца в качестве потерпевшего, решил отправить ее на дипломатическую миссию, важную для войны; с Республикой связался представитель Межгалактического банковского клана, который собирался предать своих союзников-сепаратистов, и заданием Амидалы было вести с ними переговоры. После выхода из гиперпространства на место встречи, однако, Амидала и Трипио оказались в центре ужасной битвы между силами Республики и сепаратистов на супероружие "Зловещий". Зная о связи между Амидалой и одним из лидеров сил Республики, Энакином Скайуокером, Дарт Сидиус, под видом своего альтер эго Палпатин, убедил Амидалу войти в бой, как выяснилось, только чтобы быть захваченной генералом Гривусом, так что Скайуокер вынужден был прекратить свое наступление на сепаратистов неоценимым оружием. Хотя Амидале успешно удалось пообщаться с силами Республики, ее мужем и другими джедаями во главе их, она была поймана притягивающим лучом "Зловещего". Отказываясь стать козырем сепаратистов, Амидала уполномочила джедаев продолжать свои нападения на супероружие, хотя ее муж ослушался этого приказа и силы Республики получили приказ о прекращении огня, так же, как предсказали Дуку и Сидиус. На борту, Амидала и Трипио саботировали двигатели своего корабля и приступили к побегу, так что, уйди Гривус с моста, чтобы лично взять их, корабль взорвался бы, убив его. Сенатор был удивлен, однако, видеть, что Гривус выжил в её ловушке, и поэтому она и ее спутник-дроид начали прятаться, а Гривус начал искать их. В то время Падме тайно пытается связаться с силами Республики, а пара перед этим едва не была найдена Гривусом лично, хотя это оказалось ценным, что они услышали, что поврежденный гиперпривод был рядом с оперативной еще раз. Амидала смогла в этот момент вступить в контакт еще раз со своим мужем, и обнаружила, что он и Оби-Ван Кеноби был установлен на "Миссию спасения" для получения ее и тайно сел на "Зловещий". Две группы встретились в точке на полпути между ними, хотя Энакин и Падме вскоре отделились от Оби-Ван, Трипио и Арту. Хотя Оби-Ван был вынужден послать Трипио на помощь к Арту, чтобы обеспечить, чтобы гиперпривод остался в автономном режиме, Энакин и Падме добрались до моста внести коррективы в навигационный компьютер, которые могут привести супероружие к направлению себя в спутник. Обе миссии оказался успешным, и группе удалось сбежать со "Зловещего". Хотя Гривус лично возглавил рабочую группу, которая преследовала группу, когда они пытались состыковаться с силами Республики, "Зловещий" начал двигаться по направлению к спутнику, до столкновения с ним, уничтожившего супероружие мгновенно. С потерей "Зловещего", Гривус бежал из боя, и Амидала и ее спутники оказались в безопасности. Миссия на Родию По-прежнему озабоченная благосостоянием народа Родии, Амидала отправилась туда с Трипио и представителем Джа-Джа Бинксом в попытке уговорить своего старого друга сенатора Онаконда Фарра остаться верным Республике. К сожалению, когда она прибыла, Амидала узнала, что Фарр уже обещал свою систему сепаратистам, так как Нут Ганрей может обеспечить их припасами в отличие от Республики. Амидала была заключена в тюрьму после прибытия Ганрея, в то время как Трипио был отправлен на слом, а Джа-Джа удалось избежать ареста. Переодевшись в выброшенную джедайскую мантию, которую он нашёл в крейсере Амидалы, Джа-Джа заставил своих преследователей принять его за рыцаря-джедая. Услышав известие о том, что где-то поблизости находится джедай, Амидала смогла перехитрить её охранников и покинуть свою камеру. Затем сенатор приступила к починке Трипио; она была потрясена, узнав, что джедаем был просто переодетый Джа-Джа. Амидала оказалась в беде снова, когда Ганрей прибыл на планету и схватил её. Однако Джа-Джа и куазел моу вызвали суматоху среди охранников вице-короля, заставив того попытаться сбежать, чтобы он оказался под прицелом. Ганрей был уверен, что сенатор Фарр спасёт его от Падме, но узнал, что оба сенатора всё это запланировали, чтобы схватить его. В конце концов прибыл республиканский крейсер, и Ганрей был взят под стражу. Хотя Фарр и просил Амидалу простить его за короткое предательство, она осталась непреклонной, сказав, что он должен приносить свои извинения Республике, и она забудет произошедшее только потому, что Родия хоть и не и особо сильный союзник, это не делает её менее важной, чем любая другая система. К сожалению, вскоре после захвата Амидалой одного из важных сепаратистов, Ганрей был освобождён Ассаж Вентресс и Фаро Аргусом, которым удалось вернуть наместника графу Дуку. Поимка Дуку Вскоре после инцидента на Родии, Республика получила сообщение от банды Хондо Онаки, что им удалось схватить лидера Сепаратистов, Графа Дуку. Зная, что Дуку был могущественным Лордом Ситом, Совету Джедаев, Канцлеру и Амидале было трудно поверить, что жалкие пираты смогли схватить его. Амидала консльтировала Палпатина, посоветовав ему, чтобы Совет послал двух джедаев, чтобы подтвердить законность требований Хондо Онаки перед тем, как послать дипломатов, чтобы доставить выкуп, который он потребовал. После получения сообщения от Энакина и Оби-Вана, джедаев, которые были посланы по совету Амидалы, что Дуку действительно схвачен группой пиратов, Канцлер Палпатин послал Сенатора Карруса и Представителя Бинкса, чтобы предоставить выкуп в обмен на Дуку. Банда пиратов подтвердила свое вероломство они схватили Энакина и Оби-Вана, которые были спасены Джар-Джаром. К сожалению, инцидент привел к смерти уважаемого Сенатора Карруса и побегу Дуку. Угроза Родине Вскоре после того как Дуку был схвачен и сбежал, Сенаторская делегация Набу была вызвана на свою Родину королевой Ниийтнии.The Clone Wars: The Valley Королева рассказала, что отряд боевых дроидов был нечаяно замечен и уничтожен уже на планете, и попросила Амидалу о петиции в Сенат или в Совет Ордена о защите Набу. К сожалению Амидала знала, что потребуются более весомые доказательства, чтобы заставить действовать Сенат или Орден и взяла на себя исследование болот на предмет присутствия Сепаратистов на ее родной планете. После исследования загрязненного ручья, Амидала и Джар-Джар Бинкс дошли до люка который они не смогли открыть. Во время их попыток открыть люк они были окружены боевыми дроидами и схвачены. Они были схвачены до того как ученый-сепаратист Доктор Нуво Винди, который показал, что у него есть усовершенствованная модификация трудноизлечимого заболевания - идеальная болезнь, Вирус голубой тени, который он планировал выпустить в галактику. К счастью, вскоре после того как Амидала и Бинкс начали свои поиски Сепаратистов, Энакин, Оби-Ван и Асока прибыли на на планету помочь ей. Асока, при помощи гунгана Пеппи Боу, нашли тайную латораторию Доктора Винди. Джедаи и отряд клонов вскоре смогли спасти этих двоих и временно схватить Винди. К сожалению пока джедаи готовились схватить безумного ученого для разбирательства на Корускание, Амидала и клоны открыли, что одна из его бомб с вирусом пропала, означая что та может попасть в плохие руки и использована. Пока они предполагали, вирус попал в руки сепаратистов, дроид-ассистент Винди, который выпустил его в латоратории, используя возможность, будучи запертый вместе с Асокой, Падме, Джар Джаром и несколькими штурмовиками внутри. Несколько боевых дроидов начали прорыв в надежде выбраться и выпустить вирус в атмосферу Набу. Оставшиеся силы Республики начали отстреливать дроидов до того как они смогут прорваться. Будучи под атакой дройдеков биозащитный костюм Падме был поврежден и она была инфицирована. Однако, она продолжила и вскоре оставшиеся дроиды были уничтожены. Падме и Асока связались с Энакином и Оби-Ваном, которые были на поверхности, приказав им не открывать лабораторию, чтобы предотвратить утечку вируса. Передача была прервана до того как Амидала смогла сказать "прощай" своему мужу, но Скайуокер отказался смириться с ее участью. После схватки, два клона умерли от вируса. Позднее Амидала сказала, что она надеется - их жертва принесет мир в Галактику, с чем Асока согласилась. Вскоре Асока потеряла сознание из-за вируса. Однако, до того как вирус убил Падме и Асоку, Энакин и Оби-Ван прибыли с лекарством, освободив выживших из зараженного помещения м гарантируя что Набу и вся галактика спасены от вируса. Кризис с заложниками Энакин Скайуокер вернулся с задания, чтобы провести две недели в отдыхе и медитациях, но вместо этого решил убедить Падме поехать куда-нибудь вместе с ним. Когда она отказалась, он спросил, помнит ли она, что они всё ещё муж и жена, но Падме снова отказалась уехать, потому что ей было необходимо закончить законопроект, который она должна была вскоре представить Сенату. Энакин сказал, что ничего не может быть важнее их любви, и сказал ей, что она его жизнь. В самом деле, он отдал ей свой световой меч, чтобы доказать это. Падме однако думала, что он издевается над ней, делая это. Энакин заверил Падме, что это не так, и они поцеловались. Вскоре после этого сенатор Бейл Органа вошёл в офис Амидалы, вынудив Энакина спрятаться за столом. Бейл Органа попросил ее пойти с ним в вестибюль Сената, чтобы обсудить продвижение расширенного Билля о Вторжении в частную жизнь, прежде чем Сенат проголосует за это, с сенатором Филон и другими. После того, как их спешно прервали, Падме не смогла отдать световой меч Энакина назад, так что она взяла его с собой, спрятав в рукав платья. Как только она и Органа вошли в вестибюль, они начали обсуждать с другими сенаторами, следует ли канцлеру продвигать этот билль. В это время охотник за головами Кэд Бейн и его команда ворвались и захватили сенаторов в заложники, чтобы обменять их жизни на освобождение Зиро Хатта из тюрьмы. Сенатор Филон, который отказался выполнять требования бандитов и попытался уйти, впоследствии был убит выстрелом в спину. Падме тихо сказала Бейлу Органе, что они должны бороться с бандитами, но он сказал ей, что другие сенаторы не носят оружие. Падме раздумывала, должна ли она использовать световой меч Энакина, но решила этого не делать, таккак у нее нет объяснения тому, как она получила его. Падме нервно пыталась избежать обыска командой Кэда Бейна, потому что она не хотела, чтобы они ншли световой меч. Она призналась Бейлу Органе, что меч у нее и что поэтому её не должны обыскать. Бейл Органа согласился, и Падме смогла избежать обыска. Энакин, будучи без своего оружия, был пойман дроидами Бейна и был доставлен в вестибюль, в котором находились заложники вместе с Падме. Канцлер Палпатин и сенатор Орн Фри Таа от Рилота, которые были заблокированы в офисе канцлера, затем были вынуждены выслушать Кэда Бейна через голограмму, который хотел освобождения Зиро Хатта. Канцлер согласился на условия Бэйна и Фри Таа должен был обменивать Зиро в тюрьме Корусканта. Когда Бэйн получил Зиро и оказался на безопасном расстоянии от здания сената, он активировал бомбы, оставленные им прежде чем он ушел, которые должны были активироваться при пересечении лазера, чтобы сенаторы не могли выбраться, взрывая вестьбюль сената. Тем не менее, Падме отдала световой меч Энакину, и он помог сенаторам сбежать, вырезав большую часть пола, прежде чем что-нибудь случилось. Убийство Онаконда Фарра thumb|left|250px|Бэйл Органа и Падме Амидала расследуют убийство Онаконды ФарраПозднее во время войны, Амидала близко сотрудничала с сенаторами Бэйлом Органа, Мон Мотмой и Онакондой Фарром в их попытке уменьшить или даже прекратить производство клонов и окончить борьбу. Вскоре после великолепной ее речи, призывающей Сенат поддержать это, Фарру стало плохо во время праздничной встречи, и почти сразу умер. Амидала, вместе с коллегами присутствовала на похоронах, и вскоре предстала в офисе Верховного Канцлера Палпатина перед лейтенантом Таном Диво сказавшим, что смерть Сенатора Фарра была убийством. Взбешенная убийством старого друга и пренебрежительным тоном лейтенанта, Амидала, вместе с Мотмой, Органа и помощницей Фарра Лоло Пёрс стала сомневаться в методах расследования Диво, они решили найти убийцу сами. Разговаривая с двумя самыми ярыми противниками Фарра, сенаторами Ми Дичи и Халле Буртони, они выяснили, что Фарр провел несколько секретных встреч в портовой зоне Корусканта. Когда они пришли туда в них начали стрелять, но они упустили того, кто на них напал, и были схвачены Лейтенантом Диво, и Органа и Амидала вернулись в офис Диво под его надзором, и узнали, что Умбаран мертв, нож пронзил его сердце. Диво быстро закрыл их в своем охраняемом офисе вместе с Мотмой и Пёрс для защиты, хотя бывшая помощница Фарра выразила свое недовольство сложившейся ситуацией и выбежала прочь. Она вскоре вернулась, утверждая, что Сенатор Буртони напала на нее, вскоре ее арестовали и обвинили в убийстве. В то время как на каминоанку надевали наручники, Амидала вспомнила, что Фарр был убит специфическим ядом, действующим только на родианцев, а Лоло не пила ничего в тот день. Пойманная Лоло, захватила Амидалу, угрожая ей бластером, в то время как Сенатор увернулась и ударом отключила ее, позволив Диво арестовать настоящую убийцу и снять обвинения с Буртони. Инцидент со Зверем Зилло После битвы на Маластаре, Амидала сообщила о транспортировке Зверя Зилло на Корусант Оби-Вану, в надеждах, что она будет в состоянии использовать её отношения с Энакином Скайуокером и Палпатином, чтобы отпустить существо. Хотя она была в состоянии обеспечить встречу с мужем джедаем и Верховным канцлером, она была эвакуирована, когда Зверь Зилло сбежал из лаборатории и в неистовстве направился к зданию Сената, чтобы уничтожить Палпатина, который "подписал" ему смертный приговор. Амидала, Скайуокер и Палпатин, вместе с дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 были эвакуированы к шаттлу Канцлера, хотя этот шаттл после был захвачен Зверем. Скайуокер световым мечом разрезал шаттл пополам, выпустив на свободу себя, Амидалу и дроидов на крышу здания Сената. Амидала быстро скатывалась по наклонной крыше и чуть не упала с огромной высота, но была спасена Энакином. После спуска с крыши, Йода и Эйла Секура с помощью Силы создав купол защитили её от ядовитого газа, отравившего Зверя Зилло. Удар по Ядру В 19 ДБЯ, Падме была на Корусанте, когда Генерал Гривус и армия сеператистов напала на столицу, чтобы похитить Канцлера Палпатина. Хотя уже беременная, Сенатор все еще показывала, на что способна в бою, помогая вести эвакуацию Сенаторского комплекса. Позже, при помощи членов Совета Джедаев Шаак Ти и Стасс Олли, Падме и сенаторов Бейла Органа и Мон Мотму взяли на транспорт до бомбоубежища Комплекса. В пути, три Сенатора были вынуждены участвовать в бою против дроидов-истребителей, и Падме снова оказалась очень эффективна с бластером.Labyrinth of Evil Когда Палпатин был спасен Энакином, Оби-Ваном и Р2Д2 от генерала Гривуса, а боевой корабль разбился при посадке на Корусант, Энакин встретился с Падме в тени колонн в здании Сената Республики, у Падме была ошеломляющая для Энакина новость, — он должен скоро стать отцом. Она знала, что как только все раскроется, Королева не позволит ей быть Сенатором, а ее мужа выгонят из Ордена. Скайуокер утверждал, что ребенок - это чудо, а не проблема. Вскоре Амидала стала думать о возвращении на Набу и планировала вырастить ребенка там. Конец демократии Годы войны изменили Республику. Чтобы эффективно бороться против Сепаратистов на многочисленных фронтах, Канцлер Палпатин издал эдикт о назначении губернаторов, обладавших большой властью и подчинявшихся только его офису, забирая последнюю из возможностей Сената влиять на войну. Многие приветствовали передачу власти, особенно коррумпированные политические деятели. Маленькая группа Сенаторов росла все больше, опасаясь действий Палпатина. Сенаторы Бейл Органа, Мон Мотма и другие говорили о решительных альтернативах на тайных встречах. Падме была одним из этих скрытных идеалистов, наряду с сенаторами Фанг Заром, Гиддеаном Дану, Чи Екваем, Терр Танилом и Банно Вреемой. Они поклялись держать их обсуждения абсолютно секретными, даже от самых близких партнеров. Падме согласилась, даже при том, что она боялась, Энакин ощутит ее двуличность… и возможно неверно истолкует. Хотя рано было говорить о действиях против Палпатина, план тщательно изложен и имел параметры, не имевшие ничего общего с чрезвычайным мятежом, Падме одобрила дипломатическое решение в пределах границ закона. Она даже попросила Энакина использовать его отношения с Палпатином, чтобы требовать мирного решения войны, но он обиделся на это. Он хотел, чтобы такие увертюры остались в политических кругах, которым она принадлежали. Ее сомнения относительно системы беспокоили Энакина. По его мнению, она стала говорить, как Сепаратист. Падме начала собирать подписи под Делегацией 2 000, группы разочаровавшихся Сенаторов, формально критических к правлению Палпатина, которая станет основой будущего Альянса за восстановление Республики (Альянса Повстанцев). Несмотря на то, что она была одной из вдохновителей делегации, ее попытка привлечь к сотрудничеству Джедаев (видимо Оби-Вана или Энакина) провалилась, так как ее коллеги чувствовали, что это было бы слишком опасно. Она представила Делегацию на приеме у Палпатина, который проигнорировал их. Палпатин тщательно сеял семена сомнения в намерениях Падме в сознании Энакина, в тоже время он продолжал эксплуатировать опасения Скайуокера о ее смерти. Энакина мучили ужасные кошмары о Падме, умирающей во время родов. Учитывая его пророческие сны, которые предсказали смерть его матери, это видение очень беспокоило Энакин. Он не мог потерять Падме, и сделал бы что угодно, чтобы она была с ним. Ворота к темным знаниям, которые могли противоестественно сохранить жизнь, манили Энакина — это была мощь, которая якобы могла быть достигнута, соединив между собой его и Дарта Сидиуса, Темного лорда ситов. Падме, как и остальная части Республики, не знала, что Канцлер Палпатин был фактически лордом ситов. Он склонял Энакина к темной стороне, и Скайуокер стал на колени перед ним, становясь Дартом Вейдером, его учеником. Как Вейдер, Энакин провел зачистку в Храме Джедаев, и путешествовал на Мустафар, чтобы убить руководство Сепаратистов, фактически прекращая Войну Клонов. Падме Амидала была со своей свитой в Сенате во время специальной сессии, в которой Канцлер Палпатин представил «доказательство» восстания джедаев против Сената, которое в действительности было попыткой арестовать Палпатина за его принадлежность к ситам. Выставив себя героем, оставшимся в живых после нападения, Палпатин сумел убедить Сенат в том, что Республика нуждается в защите от этого «зла» и он мог ее предложить. Крушением надежд сопротивления в Сенате, как Падме, так и ее коллег из Делегации 2000, было то, что Палпатин объявил себя Императором, к всеобщему ликованию и тревоге Падме и Бейла Органа, бывшего с ней. Падме убедила Бейла выступить против декларации, уверенная, что время еще не пришло. Действительно, она была права, как будущее показало. Падме, предупрежденная своим мужем держаться подальше от ее «друзей в Сенате», хорошо зная, что ей больше не быть голосом Движения Сопротивления, попросила Органу продолжить ее дело без ее ведома. Будучи под наблюдением и Энакина, и Имперской разведки, Падме знала, что любая ее причастность подвергла бы опасности усилия Органы и его жизнь. Зная это, она сказала Органе: «''Голосуйте за Палпатина. Голосуйте за Империю. Пусть и Мон Мотма голосует за него тоже. Будьте хорошими покорными Сенаторами. Следите за вашими манерами и опустите свои головы. И держите (их так), делая… все те вещи, о которых мы не можем говорить. Все эти вещи я не должна знать. Обещайте мне, Бейл''». Последние дни Именно Оби-Ван рассказал Падме правду. Немногим позже заседания Сената, он посетил Падме, как ее друг и прежний учитель Энакина. Он рассказал ей о голограмме, которую видел Кеноби, свидетельствующей о том, что именно Энакин напал на Храм Джедаев и о его переходе на сторону Ситхов. Падме отказалась верить таким заявлениям, по крайней мере внешне, и не сказала Кеноби, где был Энакин, чтобы гарантировать безопасность своего мужа. Кеноби по характеру поведения открыл истинные отношения Падме с Энакином, и понимая создавшееся сомнение и смятение, ушел, оставив сенатора наедине с мыслями. Падме была ошеломлена. Неспособная понять ужасающую действительность, она полетела на Мустафар, чтобы удостовериться в Энакине. Тем временем без ведома, Оби-Ван Кеноби пробрался на борт её корабля. Все было, как и рассказал Оби-Ван. Падме не могла поговорить с Энакином. Вскоре после уничтожения лидеров сепаратистов, Падме встретилась с Энакином, говоря со слезами, что он терзает ее сердце и пробовала убедить его перейти на Светлую сторону. В его измененном восприятии, он сделал все это, чтобы сделать лучшую Галактику для их союза, изменить коррумпированную Республику в справедливую Империю для их детей. Введенный в заблуждение мощью, Энакин даже обещал, что он сможет свергнуть Императора, и сделать галактику такой, какой захотят он с Падме. Падме была ошеломлена переменами в Энакине и сказала, что она не может идти с ним по выбранной дороге. Когда ее разгневанный муж увидел идущего от ее звездолета Оби-Вана, то пришел к худшему заключению. Энакин видел наиболее язвительное из длинной вереницы предательств — теперь его жена привела его прежнего наставника на Мустафар, чтобы тот убил его. Энакин поднял руку и поймал Падме в телекинетическое удушье. Падме начала задыхаться и жизнь начала покидать ее. Энакин отпустил захват, поскольку он столкнулся Оби-Ваном, и Падме упала. В то время как Кеноби и Скайуокер сражались в Мустафарском центре управления, С-3ПО и Р2-Д2 аккуратно отнесли ее на борт ее звездолета. Смерть Падме так никогда и не узнала, что случилось с Энакином. Она никогда не видела повреждения, нанесенные лезвием Кеноби и лавой Мустафара. После того как Оби-Ван победил Энакина (носившего теперь имя Дарта Вейдера) в поединке на световых мечах, мастер-джедай отвез Падме в медцентр на астероиде Полис Масса, где ждали Йода и Бейл Органа. Несмотря на ограниченный медицинский набор на борту ее судна, и полной медицинской помощи в медцентре на Полис Масса, ее жизненные силы продолжали истощаться. Там бригада врачей пробовала спасти Падме, но они обнаружили, что она умирала, «потеряв волю к жизни». В странном незнакомом помещении, как и в кошмарах Энакина, она родила близнецов — Люка и Лею Скайуокеров. Перед смертью, она сказала Оби-Вану, что в Энакине все еще есть добро. В возрасте двадцати семи лет, Падме умерла, оставив Люка и Лею, наследство и надежду будущего. Оби-Ван Кеноби, Йода и Бейл Органа поклялись держать детей в тайне. Она так и не увидела, как юные Скайуокеры стали продолжателями дела жизни своего отца и установили в галактике торжество справедливости. Похороны Процессия с гробом Падме Амидалы тянулась по улицам Тида. В руках она держала ожерелье, подаренное маленьким мальчиком, Энакином, вскоре после отлета с Татуина. Падме Амидала, бывшая Королева и Сенатор Набу, была захоронена в Тиде. Вслед за гробом Амидалы по улицам Тида шла целая похоронная процессия, состоявшая из членов ее семьи, Королевы Апалайны, Королевского Консультативного Совета, Босса Насса, Представителя Джа-Джа Бинкса и ее служанок, которые действовали как двойники. Подвеска из дерева джапор, которую ей подарил Скайуокер в 32 ДБЯ лежала у нее в руках. Тысячи выстроились вдоль улиц Тида, чтобы отдать дань памяти замечательной женщине, которая освободила их планету от оккупации, объединила ее людей, и сражалась за демократию. Как ни странно, одним из первых решений Палпатина после формирования Империи, было объявление государственным праздником день траура по «убитой» Амидале. Ее старый друг, Сенатор Силия Шесау пыталась добиться открытого расследования смерти Амидалы, но было прекращено Палпатином, как «касающееся безопасности».Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Смерть Падме будет преследовать Вейдера до конца жизни. Несмотря на то что он был лордом ситов, он так и не смог освободиться от эмоциональных мук, вызванной смертью его жены, он знал, что он был ответственен за ее смерть. Охрана детей Вскоре после ее похорон, Люка отдали на попечение сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, и его жене Беру, на их ферме по добыче влаги на Татуине. Лея, тем временем, была удочерена Бейлом Органой и его женой Брейей, становясь наследницей Алдераана, Принцессой Леей Органой. Ее жизнь была зеркальным отражением жизни ее матери, Лея также служила в Сенате и сражалась за те же идеалы. Однако ее брат, Люк, последовал по стопам своего отца, став могущественным джедаем. Наследие thumb|right|220px|Падме вместе с [[Энакин Скайуокер|мужем]] Семье Падме и Королеве Апалайне Имперские следователи сообщили, что она была убита, вместе с другими Сенаторами, диверсантом-джедаем на Корусанте. Несмотря на традиционную поддержку Набу Верховной Власти, на Набу многие сомневалась в правдивости официального заявления, а Апайлана предоставила убежище джедаю, пережившему Приказ 66.Battlefront II Бабушка Амидалы по материнской линии, Рио Тулия, была убита в 18 ДБЯ следователем Малорамом, который прилетел на Набу. Расследуя беременность Амидалы, он смог раскрыть то, что ее ребенок не умер. Но, благодаря бывшему джедаю Ферусу Олину, эта информация умерла с вместе ним.The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo За несколько лет до Явинской битвы младшая из племянниц Амидалы, Пуджа Наберрие, служила вместе с дочерью Падме — Леей Органа, сенатором в Имперском Сенате. Ни одна из женщин, однако, не знала о их родственных связях. Они не знали, что большой портрет их матери висел в Имперском дворце даже во времена Трауновского кризиса, спустя двадцать восемь лет после ее смерти.The Last Command 5 Амидала была кратко замечена в голограмме, проектируемой R2-D2, в то время как Люк ремонтировал его в 35 ПБЯ. R2 показал рассказ Энакина о его сне, о ее смерти при родах. До этого открытия, ни Люк, ни Лейя не сознавали своей схожести с матерью, хотя они знали о «Сенаторе Амидале», которая служила в последние дни Старой Республики. Однако они не подозревали об их связях с ней.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Где-то в 36 ПБЯ Лейя съездила на Набу, чтобы расказать своей бывшей коллеге, Пуджи Наберри о их родственной связи.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Позже, во время Войны Роя, Люк также видел запись беседы его матери с Энакином и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Люк наконец узнал о трагической причине смерти его матери, когда он, вместе со своей женой, Марой, и племянником, Джейсеном, просмотрел запись голограммы R2: момента, когда Энакин применил к Падме Удушье Силы на Мустафаре. В 40 ПБЯ ее внук, Джейсен Соло, перешел во временном потоке на 59 лет назад, чтобы увидеть, почему пал Энакин. Как только он понял, что Энакин пал, чтобы спасти Падме от смерти, Джейсен возвратился в будущее и был убежден, что у него причин для того, чтобы стать ситом, было намного больше, чем у Энакина.Bloodlines За кулисами thumb|220px|Эскизы внешности Падме * Роль Падме Амидалы сыграла Натали Портман. * Падме — с санскрита переводится как ”лотос”. Неканоническое появление Падме Амидала появляется в пасхалке в первой миссии кампании вуки в Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds. Амидалу можно найти, если игрок использует коды для создания самолета или уничтожит значительную часть леса по пути на восток. После достаточно долгого пути в пустыне приземлится королевский крейсер с Квай-Гоном Джинном, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Джа-Джа Бинксом, капитаном Панакой и другими персонажами из первого эпизода. Тогда цель миссии меняется на защиту Амидалы от группы таскенских рейдеров. Имя Хотя она и вышла замуж за Энакина Скайуокера в 22 ДБЯ, она никогда не использовала фамилию Скайуокер, чтобы уберечь Энакина от изгнания из Ордена джедаев и защитить их обоих от любой уязвимости, которые им этот брак принесёт. Появления *''Queen in Disguise'' * * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic / novel / junior novel / video game *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * *''In Triplicate'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Only the Force'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Не-Канонические появления *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''Old Wounds'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Амидала на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Категория:Женщины Категория:Политики Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Наберри Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Члены королевских семей Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Шпионы Категория:Родившиеся на Набу Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Набуанцы Категория:Сенаторы от Набу